KISS
by Yami-chan Kagami
Summary: "Sebastian, kiss me." Ciel menginginkan ciuman dari Sebastian. Apakah Sebastian akan menyanggupinya? Mind to RnR?


Disclamer: Kuroshitsuji belongs to Yana Toboso

Warning: AU, OOC, OC, Shounen-ai

Ket: Sebastian umur 20 tahun, Ciel 17 tahun, Italic adalah flashback

* * *

><p><strong>KISS<strong>

* * *

><p>Ciel Phantomhive, seorang pemuda <em>cute <em>yang berusia 17 tahun. Karena wajahnya yang manis itu, banyak orang yang suka padanya. Tapi sekarang ia tidak perlu khawatir karena sudah ada seseorang yang menjaganya.

Kekasihnya, Sebastian Michaelis adalah seorang mahasiswa jurusan seni yang berkuliah tidak jauh dari SMA Ciel. Otomatis mereka berdua sering bertemu dan selalu pulang bersama ketika jam pulang sekolah.

Ciel masih ingat kebersamaannya dengan Sebastian selama ini, rasanya seperti kemarin. Mulai pulang bersama, jalan-jalan bersama atau sekedar di rumah. Sebastian yang memang pintar sering membantu Ciel jika kesulitan dalam belajar.

* * *

><p>Langit sudah terlihat sore, sudah waktunya pulang sekolah. Ciel yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah hanya terdiam saja. Ia menunggu kedatangan Sebastian, pemuda yang berarti baginya.<p>

"Sebastian..." panggil Ciel ketika ia melihat seorang pemuda berambut hitam berjalan ke arahnya.

Sebastian hanya membalas sapaan pemuda yang adalah kekasihnya itu. Ia segera berjalan mendekati Ciel. Setelah sampai ia hanya mengelus rambut kelabu Ciel pelan, membuat jantung Ciel berdetak lebih cepat.

"Aku tidak lama, kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak. Ayo kita pulang." ajak Ciel.

"Iya." Sebastian segera menggengam tangan Ciel dan mereka berdua berjalan pulang. Untung jalan yang mereka lewati sedang sepi, jadi tidak akan ada yang melihat mereka berdua sedang bergandengan tangan.

Ciel memperhatikan sosok Sebastian yang sedang menggengam tangannya, wajah Ciel terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Tapi Ciel mengurungkan niatnya untuk membicarakan hal itu dengan Sebastian.

'Apa yang harus aku lakukan?' batin Ciel.

.

.

.

_Waktu istirahat sekolah adalah waktu yang dinanti banyak murid. Beberapa murid kelas Ciel ada yang keluar kelas untuk menuju ke kantin sekolah, atau sekedar memakan bekal yang mereka bawa._

_Ciel yang sudah membawanya bekalnya hanya makan di kelas. Memang kelasnya tidak sepenuhnya sepi, terbukti masih ada beberapa orang. Salah satunya adalah empat orang gadis yang merupakan teman satu kelasnya._

_Kalau para gadis sudah berkumpul bersama, pasti tidak jauh dari membicarakan seorang pemuda atau pacar-pacar mereka. Ciel hanya menghela nafas saja mengetahui kebiasaan keempat teman sekelasnya itu. Dan kebetulan ia duduknya bersebelahan dengan gadis-gadis itu, mau tidak mau ia mendengar ucapan mereka._

"_Kalian tahu, kemarin pacarku membelikanku sebuah cincin baru." ujar seorang gadis berambut coklat sambil menunjukkan cincinnya kepada teman-temannya, ia bernama Christine._

"_Cincinya bagus." ujar seorang gadis berambut pirang ikal, Elizabeth._

"_Kenapa cincin? Memangnya kau mau menikah?" tanya seorang gadis berambut hitam pendek, Alexandria._

"_Aku suka kok..." ujar Christine._

"_Kalau cincin saja bukan bukti ia mencintaimu," ujar seorang gadis berambut biru, ia bernama Angel. Ia memainkan rambutnya dan hanya tersenyum kepada ketiga temannya. "Kalau ciuman bagaimana?"_

_Sontak ketiga temannya itu kaget, termasuk Ciel yang mendengar ucapan mereka. Angel yang melihat reaksi Ciel yang kaget itu hanya tersenyum saja. Ia langsung saja berjalan mendekati Ciel._

"_Bagaimana denganmu, Ciel? Kau sudah memiliki pacar, kan? Kau pernah menciumnya?" tanya Angel bertubi-tubi._

"_Ke... kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Ciel dengan wajah mulai memerah._

"_Kau seorang pemuda. Masa mencium pacarmu tidak bisa? Kau tidak mencintainya?"_

_Wajah Ciel langsung saja memerah, ia memalingkan wajahnya dari Angel. Angel hanya tertawa kecil melihat reaksi Ciel itu. Tentu saja Angel tidak tahu kalau pacarnya Ciel juga seorang pemuda sepertinya._

"_Pacarmu pasti sudah menanti untuk merasakan manisnya bibirmu itu." ujar Angel sambil menyentuh bibirnya dengan wajah yang menggoda._

_Ketiga teman Angel hanya terdiam saja mendengar ucapan Angel itu. Mereka tahu Angel yang paling dewasa diantara mereka. Dan hal sepele seperti ciuman pun pasti pernah ia lakukan dengan pacarnya._

"_Jangan macam-macam, Angel." ujar Ciel._

"_Ah~ Kau malu ya?" goda Angel._

"_Aku..."_

"_Pokoknya kau harus bisa mencium pacarmu! Apa perlu aku ajari? Gampang kok, hanya menutup mata dan mendekatkan wajahmu ke arahnya. Ia pasti tahu kau akan menciumnya." Angel langsung mendekatkan wajahnya ke Ciel. Ciel langsung mendorong Angel pelan._

"_Jangan macam-macam di sekolah, Angel." ujar Ciel._

"_Baiklah~"_

_Elizabeth langsung saja mendekati Angel dan Ciel. Ia terlihat khawatir melihat Ciel yang sedang digoda oleh Angel. Angel memang suka menggoda siapa saja, baik pemuda atau pun gadis._

"_Ciel, jangan terlalu memikirkan perkataan Angel." ujar Elizabeth._

"_Lho? Kenapa Lizzy?" tanya Angel. "Dia harus memikirkannya."_

"_Sudah, kalian berdua." gumam Christine._

"_Baiklah..."_

_Angel dan Elizabeth kembali ke teman-temannya, sedangkan Ciel hanya terdiam. Tampaknya ucapan Angel itu mulai mengganjal pikirannya. Tapi, apakah ia bisa melakukannya? Sudah satu tahun lebih berpacaran tapi mereka tidak pernah ciuman._

'_Apa aku bisa?' batin Ciel._

.

.

.

Ciel teringat saat Angel mengatakan hal itu. Mungkin bagi Angel ciuman itu wajar, tapi tidak bagi Ciel. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya dengan Sebastian. Selama berpacaran, mereka hanya bergandengan tangan.

Sebastian melirik ke arah Ciel, ia merasa cemas melihat wajah Ciel yang terlihat sedang memikirkan masalah dengan serius. Ia menyentuh pipi Ciel pelan, Ciel terkejut dan menatap ke arah Sebastian.

"Ada apa, Ciel? Ada masalah?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." jawab Ciel cepat. Wajahnya mulai memerah jika mengingat yang ia dan Angel bicarakan tadi siang.

"Benarkah?"

"Iya."

"Baiklah..."

Sebastian mengatar Ciel pulang ke rumahnya. Tidak lama mereka telah sampai di rumah Ciel, Sebastian menatap ke arah Ciel dan hanya tersenyum.

"Sudah sampai..." ujar Sebastian.

"Terima kasih." gumam Ciel.

Sebastian segera berpamitan pada Ciel, tapi Ciel menahan langkah Sebastian dengan memegang ujung bajunya. Sebastian segera menoleh ke arah Ciel. Tapi ia terkejut melihat Ciel yang tiba-tiba memejamkan matanya.

"Kenapa Ciel?" tanya Sebastian.

Ciel perlahan membuka matanya, Sebastian tidak melakukan apa yang ia inginkan. Wajahnya sedikit kecewa, tapi ia memang tidak memberitahu Sebastian. Tapi, setidaknya Sebastian harus tahu kalau Ciel menginginkannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa." gumam Ciel.

"Besok aku ke rumahmu ya? Kan libur," ujar Sebastian. "Ah, jangan lupa. Aku akan mengajarimu belajar."

"Iya."

Lalu Sebastian berjalan pergi meninggalkan Ciel. Ciel hanya memandang sosok Sebastian yang perlahan menghilang dari pandangannya. Wajahnya memang masih terlihat kecewa. Tampaknya hari ini dia tidak berhasil mendapatkan ciuman Sebastian.

"Pokoknya besok harus bisa. Aku ingin tahu apakah ia sungguh mencintaiku atau tidak." ujar Ciel yakin dan berjalan masuk ke rumahnya.

* * *

><p>Hari ini adalah hari Sabtu yang cerah, rumah Ciel sedang kosong. Kedua orangtua Ciel selalu bekerja sampai malam, terkadang tidak pulang ke rumah. Ciel sudah biasa dengan kondisi seperti ini.<p>

Ia segera mandi dan setelah selesai ia memakan roti yang ia ambil dari kulkas. Ia melirik ke arah jam dinding di dapur, menunjukkan pukul delapan pagi. Ia hanya terdiam saja melihat jam itu.

Kapan Sebastian datang? Itulah yang Ciel pikirkan. Tapi, Ciel tahu Sebastian selalu datang ke rumahnya jam sepuluh jika hari Sabtu. Hanya saja ia tidak sabar untuk menemui Sebastian. Dorongan apa yang menginginkannya melihat wajah Sebastian lebih lama dan ciumannya.

"Duh, apa yang kupikirkan?" gumam Ciel sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba bel rumah Ciel berbunyi, Ciel menuju pintu depan dan membukanya. Betapa terkejutnya ia melihat sosok Sebastian yang ada di hadapannya. Wajah Ciel langsung berubah senang.

"Sebastian, kenapa kau datang lebih awal?" tanya Ciel terkejut.

"Aku ingin cepat bertemu denganmu." jawab Sebastian menggoda Ciel.

Wajah Ciel memerah, ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sebastian dan menyuruh Sebastian masuk ke rumahnya. Sebastian segera masuk dan duduk di sofa yang ada di ruang tamu.

Ciel segera menuju dapur untuk mengambil minum. Tidak lama Ciel kembali dengan membawa dua gelas _soft drink. _Sebastian melirik ke arah Ciel yang membawakannya minuman.

"Terima kasih." ujar Sebastian.

"Tentu." ujar Ciel.

"Nah, kau siap untuk belajar?"

Tiba-tiba saja Ciel yang sedang asyik meminum minumannya langsung terdiam. Ia sama sekali tidak menyiapkan buku pelajaran ataupun soal yang ingin ditanyakan ke Sebastian. Sebastian seperti guru privat bagi Ciel. Dan karena kedatangan Sebastian yang lebih cepat dari biasa Ciel belum menyiapkan apa-apa.

"Aku belum ada soal yang ingin ditanyakan," ujar Ciel. "Kau datangnya terlalu pagi."

"Haha... Maafkan aku." ujar Sebastian sambil tertawa.

"Tidak apa. Tapi, aku akan membawa buku-buku kemari." Ciel segera bangun dari sofa dan menuju kamarnya. Ia mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran yang menurutnya susah, fisika dan matematika.

Sebastian menunggu kedatangan Ciel sambil meminum _soft drink _yang disediakan Ciel. Sebenarnya, Sebastian merasa ada yang aneh dengan Ciel sejak kemarin. Makanya ia datang lebih awal untuk memastikan.

'Ia baik-baik saja kan?' batin Sebastian.

.

.

.

Ciel masih berada di kamarnya, ia sudah memegang beberapa buku. Tapi, ia tidak melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar. Ia masih terdiam dan tentu bukan memikirkan pelajara. Pikirannya tersita untuk memikirkan perkataan Angel kemarin. Dan ia akan melaksanakan niatnya itu.

"Aku harus bisa!" seru Ciel.

Ia langsung saja keluar dari kamarnya dan menuju ruang tamu. Setelah ia datang, sosok Sebastian yang tadi sedang duduk-duduk santai melirik ke arah Ciel dan tersenyum manis. Wajah Ciel perlahan memerah.

"Baiklah, waktunya belajar." ujar Sebastian.

"Iya." Ciel segera menunjukkan buku yang ia bawa dan meminta penyelesaian soal yang tidak bisa ia jawab.

Sebastian mengajarkan Ciel dengan serius dan santai, dan Ciel mudah mengerti yang Sebastian ajarkan padanya. Ciel melirik ke arah Sebastian yang sibuk menulis beberapa cara. Ciel mendekatkan dirinya pada Sebastian. Perlahan ia mendekat ke arah pipi Sebastian.

'Tinggal sedikit lagi.' batin Ciel.

Sebastian langsung menoleh ke arah Ciel, Ciel terkejut melihat Sebastian tiba-tiba berhadapan dengannya. Apalagi jarak wajah mereka sangat dekat, wajah Ciel langsung saja memerah.

"Kamu kenapa?" tanya Sebastian.

"Tidak." jawab Ciel yang tidak jadi melakukan aksinya. Ia malu tindakannya ketahuan Sebastian. Ia langsung saja menuju sofa dan tiduran di sana.

"Kenapa kamu tiduran? Kamu belum menyelesaikan soal ini." ujar Sebastian.

"Beri aku waktu 30 menit. Aku sedikit mengantuk." ujar Ciel dan ia memejamkan matanya. Dan tidak butuh waktu lama Ciel sudah terlelap dalam tidurnya.

Sebastian hanya tersenyum kecil saja, ia mendekat ke arah Ciel dan membelai rambut kelabunya. Mata merahnya melihat sosok pujaan hatinya yang sedang tertidur lelap.

"Kau memang seperti putri tidur." gumam Sebastian.

Sebastian memperhatikan wajah Ciel, lebih tepatnya ke arah bibirnya. Sebenarnya ia mulai mengetahui apa yang Ciel coba lakukan sejak kemarin. Iya, ia meminta sebuah ciuman darinya.

Sebastian membelai pipi Ciel lembut, perlahan-lahan menuju bibirnya. Ternyata, ia juga tidak tahan lagi. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Ciel dan mencium bibir merah Ciel untuk pertama kalinya.

'Manis.' batin Sebastian.

Tampaknya Sbastian tidak bisa menghentikan tindakannya itu. Ia terbuai dengan sensasi dari bibir Ciel. Selama ini ia selalu menahan diri, ia tidak ingin membuat Ciel tidak menyukainya karena ciumannya yang sedikit ganas itu.

Tiba-tiba Ciel membuka matanya, ia terkejut melihat Sebastian berada di sampingnya dan mereka dalam posisi yang sedang berciuman. Lantas Ciel mendorong Sebastian, wajahnya langsung saja memerah.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Ciel.

"Mencium kamu. Maaf, aku tidak sengaja. Aku tahu aku salah." ujar Sebastian dengan nada menyesal. Ia sudah memperkirakan akan begini jadinya.

Ciel menyentuh bibirnya yang sudah dicium oleh Sebastian. Wajahnya jadi memerah lagi, ia langsung saja memeluk Sebastian. Sebastian terkejut atas tindakan Ciel.

"Kenapa Ciel? Kau tidak menyukainya?" tanya Sebastian.

"Syukurlah... Kau... mencintaiku, kan?" gumam Ciel.

"Aku tentu sangat mencintaimu..."

"Tapi... temanku bilang kalau tidak mencium pacarmu itu artinya kau tidak mencintainya."

"Jadi kau terganggu karena hal itu?"

"Iya..."

Ciel semakin mempereratkan pelukannya pada Sebastian. Sebastian membalas pelukan Ciel itu. Ia tidak menyangka Ciel sedikit meragukan cintanya karena tidak menciumnya. Pikiran konyol memang, tapi sekonyol apa pun tindakan Ciel itu Sebastian tidak keberatan.

"Justru karena aku terlalu mencintaimu aku tidak ingin sembarangan menyentuhmu." ujar Sebastian sambil melepaskan pelukan Ciel dan tersenyum manis.

"Benarkah?" tanya Ciel.

"Kau tidak percaya padaku, setelah apa yang aku lakukan?"

"Percaya..."

Ciel langsung saja tersenyum, Sebastian merasa senang melihat senyum Ciel itu. Tapi tiba-tiba Ciel mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Sebastian.

"Sebastian, _kiss me._" ujar Ciel dengan nada yang menggoda dan wajah yang memerah.

Sebastian menelan ludahnya. Ya ampun, sosok Ciel di hadapannya terlalu menggoda untuknya. Langsung saja ia menyambar bibir Ciel dan menciumnya, bahkan melumatnya.

Sebastian menjilat bibir bawah Ciel, dan Ciel membuka mulutnya. Langsung saja Sebastian menjelajah rongga mulut Ciel dengan lidahnya. Lidah Sebastian mengajak lidak Ciel untuk menari bersama.

Tentu saja Sebastian yang menguasai permainan ini. Ciel terlihat sedikit terengah-engah karena ciuman ini. Ciuman mereka berdua terasa lembut dan manis. Tapi Sebastian tahu, Ciel sudah tidak tahan lagi untuk mendapatkan oksigen.

Setelah beberapa menit, Sebastian melepaskan ciumannya. Wajah Ciel sudah sangat memerah, ia berhasil mendapatkan yang ia cinta Sebastian lewat ciumannya, ciuman pertama yang manis.

"Kau sudah percaya kalau aku mencintaimu, kan?" tanya Sebastian.

"Iya..." jawab Ciel sambil tersenyum.

Mereka berdua kembali mendekatkan wajah mereka dan kembali mengulang ciuman mereka. Ciuman yang sangat manis dan memabukkan itu. Bukti nyata cinta Sebastian sudah Ciel dapatkan dan ia merasa senang.

* * *

><p><strong>Omake:<strong>

* * *

><p>Saat hari Senin di sekolah, Ciel masuk ke kelas seperti biasa. Tapi, langkahnya ditahan oleh Angel yang sudah berada di dekat pintu kelas. Ia melirik ke arah Ciel.<p>

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah mencium pacarmu?" tanya Angel langsung.

Wajah Ciel mendadak memerah, ia tidak menatap ke arah Ciel. Tapi Angel tahu Ciel sudah berhasil melakukannya dengan pacarnya. Ia hanya tersenyum dan langsung menyentuh pundak Ciel dengan semangat.

"Nah, itu baru namanya pemuda yang bisa menunjukkan cintanya!" ujar Angel sambil menepuk pundak Ciel berkali-kali.

"Iya, iya..." gumam Ciel. Ia langsung saja berjalan meninggalkan Angel, tapi perhatian Angel tertuju pada leher Ciel.

"Hei, Ciel..."

"Ada apa?"

"Ada tanda merah di bagian belakang lehermu."

"Eh?" Ciel langsung menutup bagian belakang lehernya dengan telapak tangannya. Wajahnya kembali memerah, sedangkan Angel tersenyum mesum melihatnya.

"Wah, wah... Ternyata pacarmu ganas juga hingga meninggalkan tanda itu. Kalian sudah melakukannya ya?"

"Berisik!"

"Hahaha..."

Dan begitulah hari yang dilewati Ciel setelah ciuman pertamanya dengan Sebastian. Di kelasnya ia jadi lebih sering digoda oleh Angel. Terkadang Ciel lelah mengurus Angel yang tidak ada bosannya menggoda dirinya.

**The End**

A/N: Akhirnya aku bisa bikin fic KS lagi. Entah kenapa aku ingin membuat cerita seperti ini. Semoga ada yang baca. Kalau sudah baca, jangan lupa review ya?^^


End file.
